capable
by gwenfrigginstacy
Summary: a non-canon break up scene from TASM


Her breath was coming in short; harsh pants while her ballet flats pounded harshly into the rain-soaked pavement. In her haste to get across town she had decided against a taxi, opting to walk her frustrations away on her way to the Parker residence. Gwen's mind was in shambles –much like her life at this point. It seemed as though her entire life had been uprooted in front of her very eyes. Her home didn't feel like a home any longer without her father's presence.

Shaking her head as if it would clear those thoughts relentlessly swirling in her mind, she clambered her way up the steps to the door.

Her fingers rapped quickly three times on the Parker's front door, hoping Peter would be the one to answer so she wouldn't have to trade pleasantries with Aunt May, feeling as though she wouldn't be able to fake a smile well enough to fool the older woman. The fates seemed to be in her favor though, as a nervous looking Peter opened the door with hesitation.

"Where have you been?" Gwen's gravelly voice let out. Peter looked away guiltily and this only made Gwen's heart pump faster with anger. "My father died". Gwen was scarcely holding back her tears, not giving Peter the satisfaction of seeing her cry yet. She couldn't let him know how badly he had hurt her yet.

"There was a funeral, they shot off rifles and they made speeches" she said dejectedly, "Two of my teachers showed up, even_ Flash_ showed up" she said desperately. Peter's eyes had begun to water drastically, his pain showing clearly on his face.

Tears were rapidly falling from her eyes, she brought her hand up to brush them away but before she could, Peter was hesitantly reaching forward to lightly brush his knuckles along her cheek. She stopped breathing. He was _touching_ her, giving her recognition that he _saw_ her, _felt_ her, knew she was alive. It was the most attention she'd gotten from him in months and it brought her back to the reality of the situation, quickly bringing her hand up to pull his away from her face.

"Everyone was there but you" her voice sounding so hoarse and week, as though she had given up. Her strength diminished. Peter's eyes were past the point of being red-rimmed and stinging, tears had begun to fall, and his nose and cheeks had reddened since the beginning of her speech. "I can't d- I can't do this" he said weakly but with finality, as if to leave Gwen no room to argue.

"What are you saying?" her heart had begun to race in her chest, threatening to burst through at any moment. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't _be happening. Her father had _not_ just died at the hands of a ten foot mutated lizard-man. She had _not_ just gone to his funeral. The boy she loves has _not_ been ignoring her for months. This was all too impossible to endure. She thought she'd spontaneously combust at any second.

"I can't see you anymore, I _can't_" he was so determined to get these words out, though they fell flat to her ears. Gwen's incredulity shined in her eyes, her lips pursed together tightly trying to conceal the sobs that were threatening to spill out of her constricting throat, but to no avail, she couldn't contain the wet-sounding sobs that had spilled form her mouth. Gwen felt as though her legs would give out at any moment. Peter, quickly stepping forward as if he'd read her mind, went to grab her arm to make sure she didn't fall backwards down the stairs that led to his porch.

Gwen let out a strangled noise sounding frighteningly akin to a wounded animal, causing Peters eyes to widen and his arm to stop before it had reached its destination. Gwen's crying never ceased, much to her embarrassment. She was such an idiot coming here, bearing her soul to Peter. What the hell was she thinking? She stumbled backwards in her haste to get as far away from Peter as possible as quickly as she could. Peter was quick to stop her before she got too far, grasping her hand with a certain desperation to maintain his hold on her.

"Let _go_ Peter" she tugged her hand as hard as she could, cursing his super-human abilities then.

"No- Gwen please I'm _so_ sorry" came his choked reply. "Just wai-" Gwen had broken free of his grasp only to make a large gap between the two. She curled her hands into fists and let them hang at her sides. Her feet shoulder width apart, rooting herself to the ground like she was trying to brace herself for what she was about to say.

"Sorry for _what_ Peter?" she spat. "Leaving me to mourn the loss of my father _alone_? Or for me having to go to school every _god damn day_ "she fought with her voice at this point as it slowly began to give away "- with people's eyes following me everywhere, whispering 'Oh poor Gwen, her father died and her boyfriend broke up with her, what a tragedy' ".

"You have too much to be sorry for Peter. So tell me, why are you sorry? Because no amount of apologies will _ever_ make what you did to me ok" her eyes burning with a fury he'd yet to see.

"I- Gwen… I'm sorry for it _all_ I just- I" he stammered, tears still dripping down from his cheeks.

"I'm done Peter. You've ruined me. I have nothing else to say to you. I truly wish this is what you wanted when you thought keeping a promise to my _dead_ _father_ was worth it" she said harshly.

She bolted before she said something else she may later come to regret. It had begun to poor harder outside, cursing herself for forgetting her umbrella at Peters house, she shielded her eyes with her hand much to her irritation, it did little to help her vision. She ran for the nearest café she could fine, thanking God that there were coffee shops on every single corner in this damned city. With her heart racing and eyes stinging she pulled out her cellphone and called herself a cab but she suddenly saw the small icon that showed she had 3 texts and 1 voicemail from Peter.

Her heartbeat seemed to stutter in her chest, did she read the text messages or delete them to keep her sanity? She went with the former, quickly sliding her lock screen to the right and entering her password in –it definitely was not her and Peter's anniversary date. Nope. - And read the messages:

'I'm sorry'

'at least let me walk you home '

'ok fine I'll call you a cab Gwen please'

She huffed out a breath of irritation, she could take care of herself damn it. Gwen, thinking since she'd already divulged herself in the texts, she could just listen to the voicemail and get it over with before her peter detox, pressed on the red (1) that showed on her mailbox.

'Gwen. Just- just come back and at least wait until the rain lets up. I'd really rather not explain to your mother why you're in the hospital since you broke your ankle due to slipping on wet pavement since you're incredibly clumsy. I think she already has enough to worry about…' he abruptly stopped talking. 'Sorry… I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Gwen, that was incredibly stupid of me I didn't- just come back to my house and I'll call you a cab Gwen. Please."

She felt guilt seep into her bones at the desperation in his voice. No! No. She should not feel quilt for what she said to peter. He had gotten what he deserved…. sure he promised her father he'd keep her out of things as his dying wish but- c'mon! _He_ was in the wrong damn it. Not her.

She typed out a simple reply to ease his fears, even though he really didn't deserve any sympathy from her.

'I can handle myself.' She let out a breath as the 'send' sound came out of her phones speakers. With her head in her hands and her heart weighing heavy in her chest, she pondered on one thought: This day needed to be over.


End file.
